theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 23, 2016/Chat log
7:36 Loving77 wait my shark's soundeffects don't really work welp time to call lily over 7:38 Williamm258 bro I made a new video do you want to see? 7:38 Dragonian King ok 7:39 Williamm258 https://youtu.be/7ZszyNg5ZNQ I made this to https://youtu.be/nYhCqKJHdls 7:42 Dragonian King wait hold up yugi has a mom?! 7:43 Loving77 yes 7:43 Dragonian King is she dead or something Welcome to the Awesome Onion Wiki chat 7:43 Dragonian King hi lily 7:43 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 7:43 Loving77 @lily here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mor8g8e5fiI also@lily: http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/95509597621/geekycrap-this-is-my-favourite-vine-ever-and-i and http://balenaproductions.tumblr.com/post/96655758351/alexandertheswell-i-love-sharks-i 7:45 Dragonian King help somebody answer my question 7:46 Loving77 I don't think so 7:46 Dragonian King then why have i never heard of her up to this point and why does yugi live with his grandpa 7:47 Loving77 bc they only show her once 7:48 Dragonian King why 7:51 Loving77 ask lily 7:51 Williamm258 They cut it in the dub 7:52 Dragonian King but why does he live with his grandpa if his mom exists 7:52 Williamm258 They only show her once. 7:53 Dragonian King yeah but why oh btw there's a new abridged 7:57 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yugi's_mother @Silly 7:57 Williamm258 I don't know ask who made the show. 7:57 Flower1470 yeah we're a couple eps behind 7:57 Dragonian King they're in japan i can't so is carly basically the flip of GX she looks flippy 7:59 Williamm258 What do you mean? 8:00 Dragonian King she looks like a flip-type character 8:01 Williamm258 No not really. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbzPQ9oMMF8 Guys guys you need to watch this. 8:27 Flower1470 "Frybo just retired from the "number one spot of absolutely haunting pieces of //// being associated with Steven Universe"" 8:27 Dragonian King nope just nope will why do you find all this stuff 8:35 Williamm258 I subscribe to this lady and there it was. 8:37 Dragonian King well i'd rather watch that 10 times in a row than those creepy flapjack clips to be completely honest 8:37 Williamm258 :) 8:39 Flower1470 LOL 8:39 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wl2kRVAjZsE hey bro watch this 8:39 Dragonian King no thanks i don't really feel like having nightmares oh btw lily i drew a thing File:Topaz.png 8:41 Flower1470 wow that's pretty good 8:41 Dragonian King ty then i edited and made regular jasper File:Jasper.png i'll probably do peridot next 8:42 Flower1470 like how your art has this toontown-kinda feeling to it lol i like* 8:43 Dragonian King it does? lol maybe it's the brush size 8:43 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXNEzQmMbqM fine watch this instead. 8:43 Dragonian King i thought we mailed that pig to chris 8:44 Flower1470 I FORGOT ABOUT THAT 8:44 Williamm258 Well it came back bro 8:44 Dragonian King yeah we sent him the weird pig and the freaky cat let's mail it back 8:45 Williamm258 and the cat to 8:45 Dragonian King oh is that what the first clip was 8:45 Williamm258 and they will stay forever in your room 8:46 Dragonian King my reaction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAyikI2-8-k my other reaction: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXPnnielbi8 onion warning in the second clip 8:49 Williamm258 and this can stay in your room to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHyU0craHKg 8:49 Dragonian King my previous reactions still apply 8:51 Loving77 WILL YOU KNOW I DONT LIKE THAT CAT 8:51 Flower1470 "onion warning" 8:52 Dragonian King * Dragonian King puts all the creepy stuff in Peep's room it can stay here instead 8:53 Williamm258 bro tell me what you think when you watch this thing and no it's not flapjack. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ja68qSFBPMQ 8:53 Dragonian King ... ... ... ... ... ... i'm mildly disturbed 8:54 Loving77 I don't mind the other stuff only that cat freaks me out 8:54 Williamm258 So bro would you like that or the cat? 8:54 Loving77 what did they do to power puff girls... 8:55 Dragonian King they threw it against a wall, stepped on it, ate it, and spit it out well i could watch them doing... that without having nightmares can't say the same for the cat 8:56 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EioTwSMS0-k guys watch this 8:56 Flower1470 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOS8giDOpio this is the best summary of the new ppg LOL litterally what i just posted lol 8:59 Dragonian King gg 9:01 Williamm258 lets watch this in instead https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gd25a0ADw44 9:01 Dragonian King yay ketchup 9:04 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mZXmnkTYOM and this to 9:06 Dragonian King as long as they don't reboot steven universe ten years from now i'll be happy 9:07 Williamm258 You would be dead by then. 9:10 Dragonian King good gravy will i'm not that old 9:10 Flower1470 lol 9:12 Williamm258 but aren't you like 100 years old right? 9:13 Dragonian King if i was 100 years old i would probably be dead already btw guys i have a new ship i call it denialshipping and it's lilyxonion 9:16 Williamm258 that's that's just NO 9:16 Dragonian King hey we've done worse we shipped lily with everything and another time we shipped her with a paper bag peep do you approve of this ship 9:18 Williamm258 what the creepy cat to ? 9:18 Loving77 sure 9:19 Flower1470 UGH 9:19 Dragonian King well technically the creepy cat is part of lily x everything we should ship the cat with peep!!! we can call it horrorshipping 9:21 Williamm258 It would eat her! 9:21 Dragonian King it's too small and even if it did, sometimes there's a price to pay for <3 true love <3 9:22 Williamm258 THAT CAT CAN EAT ANYTHING AND I MEAN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 9:23 Dragonian King can it eat the sun 9:23 Williamm258 YES 9:23 Dragonian King oh welp sorry peep but we already made a ship name so it's too late to go back now 9:24 Williamm258 WHEN YOUR sleeping it's going to eat you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BRO 9:25 Dragonian King no it won't i put it in peep's room with the weird pig and the creepy old man 9:25 Williamm258 I put it back in your room. :) 9:27 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PAyikI2-8-k 9:28 Williamm258 and I hid it to so you can't find it. So It will eat you. 9:28 Dragonian King hey lily wanna trade rooms 9:30 Flower1470 no way 9:32 Dragonian King what about you peep 9:34 Williamm258 peep peep watch this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7ReWwnxae8 9:35 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59McbauiXhA 9:38 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E-7GeVh3zM bro watch this 9:38 Dragonian King rest in peridot brb 9:51 Loving77 I gtg bye Loving77 couldn't handle the Onionness and left chat. 9:53 Williamm258 bye guys bro have fun with that cat (: Williamm258 couldn't handle the Onionness and left chat. 10:03 Dragonian King back oooooo well if nobody wants to trade rooms i need a hotel 10:37 Flower1470 . 10:41 Dragonian King well said 10:47 Flower1470 ty, ty i gtg, bye Silly 10:47 Dragonian King bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016